Generally, a top is a kind of a rotation amusement mechanism using its inertia, and the configuration of the top is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1051847 issued to this inventor.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional toy top 100 includes a blade 110, a shaft 123 fixed to the lower portion of the blade 110 at one end thereof, a pinion 122 fitted to the intermediate portion of the shaft 123, and a shaft holder 120 adapted to allow the shaft 123 to which the pinion 122 is fitted to be rotatably accommodated thereinto.
The shaft holder 120 includes a pinion housing 124 adapted to surround the pinion 122, a handle 127 disposed on the underside of the pinion housing 124 to support the lower end periphery of the shaft 123, and a rotary tip 126 disposed on the underside of the handle 127.
Bearings 28a and 28b are disposed on the pinion housing 124 and the handle 127 to make the shaft 123 gently rotate.
The pinion housing 124 has winder insertion holes 124a formed symmetrically to each other on both sides thereof so as to rotate the pinion 122 fitted to the shaft 123 in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
In the state wherein the handle 127 of the shaft holder 120 is held by a user's one hand, a winder 16 on which a rack gear portion 16a adapted to be engaged with the pinion 122 is formed is inserted into one side winder insertion hole 124a, and if the winder 16 is pulled by the other hand of the user and drawn from the winder insertion hole 124a, the blade 110 rotates. If the handle 127 is put on the floor in the state where the rotary force is applied to the blade 110, the top 100 becomes spin.
Under the above mentioned configuration of the conventional top 100, the winder insertion holes 124a are formed to insert the winder 16 thereinto, thus making it inconvenient to insert the winder 16 thereinto, and the rotary force is unnecessarily applied to the blade 110 when the winder 16 pushes up to a position where the winder 16 can pull after the insertion of the winder 16.
Further, the time needed to insert the winder 16 into the selected winder insertion hole 124a becomes disadvantageously extended.